Untitled
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: This is what may have happened a few hours before Kinnison met our beloved hero. I love Kinnison!!!


This ficcie is about my fave character in Suikoden, Kinnison. Reason why I like him you'll have to find out yourself.  
  
  
  
  
Untitled... for now  
by: AquaFlares  
  
  
Deep in the forest, a lone figure, with an exception of the silhouette of an animal, a wolf even. The lone figure stood up, smiling  
at his companion, his companion howled, suddenly sensing danger, the figure shifts into battle mode as their attackers came.   
  
"Captain! We have found a stranger!" One of the intruders shouted, making the figure narrow his eyes. "Who is it? One of the village  
peasants?" A man asked, emerging from the bushes.  
  
"No, I think he's a woodsman." the soldier said, looking at the figure in front of him. "What should we do?" the soldier, who was  
shifting nervously at the look the figure gave them, asked. "Kill him, of course. Prince Luca wouldn't want anybody to interfere his   
plans." he said, the soldiers obeyed and attacked but was quickly screaming in fear as the wolf attacked them. "I said attack you fools,   
not scream like women!" the captain hissed, he charged at the figure, who suddenly shot an arrow at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are disturbing our game preserve." the figure said smoothly, smiling at the glaring captain. "SHIRO!" the figure called,  
the wolf howled at his victory over the dead soldiers an ran by the side of the figure. The figure suddenly shot an arrow at the captain,   
and ordered Shiro to attack (in case you haven't noticed this attack was when they Unite... you know, Loyal Dog Attack?).   
  
The captain quickly fell as the figure and the wolf quickly went into the trees. Another voice was heard, one that was retreating, the figure   
heaved a sigh and smiled at his companion, "We must get along now, I think they left already." he piped, the wolf just howled. Just then,  
soldiers came and raided their space, ordering them to surrender, but because of their quick movements, they easily defeated the soldiers,   
though they are worried about the next attackers.   
  
" They're not leaving soon, are they?" the figure said, worry filled his voice, the wolf was growling revealing his answer. A man, taller than  
the figure and much more muscular, emerged from the bushes. "Hm... I see here another one of the peasants!" he said triumphally, Shiro attacked  
but was thrown off so easily he crashed into the bushes, the figure panicked but was quickly cut off by the man's grinding of him into the tree.   
"Let me go!" the figure hissed, glaring at the man before him.  
  
"You know, you are the first person who caught my eye." he said viciously, with a hint of lust in his voice. "I'll have fun with you first, then you will  
die, you worthless pig." he said, slowly shedding the figure's clothes. Slowly sensing this, Shiro attacked the unnoticing man and threw him off  
of his companion. " Here's a piece of advice, never mess around with a wolf." the figure smiled, fixing his clothes and dashing away with Shiro.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the two stopped and rest, enjoying their victory, whenthe figure suddenly saw a little bird on the tree. Shiro howled,  
making Kinnison smile. "So he fell huh? Who saved him?" he said, Shiro howled. The figure got the message and smiled, suddenly a group of people   
came. "Hi there, were you the one who returned that bird?" the figure, who was still smiling, asked. " Yes, I did." the boy, who had a weird ring  
around his forehead, answered. "Thank you then, My name is Kinnison and this is my friend Shiro." he chirped, pointing to the wolf who howled.  
  
"I'm a woodsman, so what are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly curious of the coming of the strangers. "We are here in search of new companions."   
the boy answered. "Companions? Well, since the army is already taking over here... then, maybe we could be your companions." he smiled, joining the  
group. He shivered unconciously at the thought about the crazy man. "May I please know your name?" he asked, as the birds fluttered by.  
  
  
I know, I know it sucks, but give me a break! 


End file.
